


My self indulgent fic aha

by Solusprime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solusprime/pseuds/Solusprime
Summary: Solus Prime's search for her Forge, and her Brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this as a super self indulgent fic as is said title. There are very few fics that are what I want fo Solus Prime and the Thirteen that I'm just going to write one. This fic will eventually contain the Solatronus pairing because why the heck not. Anyway I hope you like it!

The search for her siblings so far had been fruitless, searching Cybertron far and wide, as well as the surrounding moons and planets. The remaining records of the Thirteen did not give her much to work off of either. Most of them just being described as leaving the planet, with no record of coming back. 

Nothing was what she remembered it to be, none of the buildings or landmarks she knew of existed anymore. Tiring of what felt like a useless search, Solus made the decision to bunker down in the Hall of records. She would search more of the remaining records once her processor stopped aching. 

The Hall of records when she had come across it had been hard for wear. The war had taken a toll on everything, and she had made a few quick repairs so that other bots that may have been returning wouldn’t simple walk in. The last thing that she wanted was to be surprised by a random bot, or for a random bot to be surprised by her. Shielding her signal from others was her goal until she could collect her bearings on Cybertron once again. 

She rubbed the side of her helm, sitting down in the empty hall. Surely there would have been more in the Hall of records before the war, but she figured that Alpha Trion had moved anything of value to other locations. She also wondered if Trion had kept the Forge, or if one of her other siblings had kept it. Hoping for the first option, if Trion had kept it, he very likely would have kept a record of it’s whereabouts. Knowing him, the file would also likely be encrypted. 

Sitting in the silence was nice on her processor, but Solus missed the constant sound of others. She was curious to know what the new bots on Cybertron where up to. Tuning into the radio chatter, making sure that it was at a lower volume, was a welcome noise while she rested. Closing her optics, and drifting into stasis.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Solus awoke suddenly, the radio chatter had subsided substantially from earlier that cycle. It was getting late and the sun was setting on the horizon of the planet. It would be better to scavenge while in the cover of darkness. First on her list however, was getting more of the Hall of records databases up and working. Easier said than done. 

The generators that were used for the central computers were missing, no doubt they were stolen by scavengers in the later days of the war. The computers themselves would be capable of running once she had a power source for them. 

“Well that is just great.” she mumbled to herself, slightly aggravated. The most simple solution would be to take a generator and/or an equally powered battery pack from one of the newly arrived ships. It was guaranteed that at least one of them had what she needed. The plan to get one however would not work at night. Once the sun set for the day, bots would go back to their ships to rest. If she wanted to get away with this she would have to pull it off in the middle of the day. 

Taking it would be the easy part, locating one a bit harder. The hardest part would be not being seen. For the information on the central computers, it would be worth it however. Even if it meant being seen, and possible tracked down.


	2. Chapter 2

To her surprise, finding an ideal ship was not as difficult as she first thought. There was one not too far away from the Hall of records. Scouting out the area before the sun arose, it was a larger ship but how many bots it contained would not be known until she could see them leave. 

Solus watched bots that had been on the vessel leave a short while before the sun had begun to rise over the horizon. There were four bots present that had left, but it was possible one would be left behind to guard the ship. One bot was nothing she couldn’t handle. Once she was sure the group was clear and out of sight, she made her move. Quickly making her way to the ship, ducking and hiding as she went. 

Arriving by the ship, it looked to be secured. Unhooking one of the locking panels, Solus rewired and overrode the security, opening the main entry. Peering in to make sure no one inside had heard it, and possibly come to investigate. When she was sure it was clear she boarded the ship. 

It was a dimly lit ship, not really the style Solus would go for but it wasn’t her ship, she would critique it later. She walked through the hallways bent down so not to hit her helm on the ceiling. Listening carefully for any other movement aboard. It would not be easy to hide if there was anyone else around. Any kind of power source would logically be located in the center of the ship where it was least likely to be damaged. This one however, to her surprise, was located near the back. 

"What an idiotic design flaw." She mumbled to herself. Honestly, who in their right mind would put the power source near the back? At that moment she almost hoped that she would get to meet the ship's crew, so she could tell them how bad their ship really was. That aside she had found what she was looking for. Unhitching the main generator from where it was mounted, there would only be a short amount of time to leave before it was noticed. Cutting the power she hauled it onto her shoulder and made her way quickly back to to the entrance she came in.

She had overheard a bot on the radio frequency mention the power going out on the ship. Solus had really just ignored it and kept on track with her plan, at least until the bot turned the corner on the ship cutting her off. Exactly what wasn’t wanted. 

The bot was initially surprised, but quickly drew their blasters, aiming as Solus paused to look at them slightly annoyed. 

“Not sure who you are Con, but you aren’t leaving here with that!” The smaller mech exclaimed. Solus with her free servo grabbed a sword she had brought with her, pointing it at the mech.

“If you try to harm me, I will end your existence here and now. Go ahead call for back up, I am leaving this vessel whether you like it or not.” She said clearly, stepping forward still pointing her sword at the mech, causing him to stagger backwards. “I am no Decepticon. You do not know what or who you are dealing with.”

“Pretty sure I’m dealing with a bot who's stealing a generator that we need. No need to tell me twice, I’ve already called for my back up.” The mech gave a smirk that aggravated Solus. He thought he was hot slag but his back up would be at least a few clicks away, he was just trying to buy himself time by talking.

“I will bring it back when I am done. Also, no hard feelings.” She ended their conversation by kicking him into the wall. There really wasn’t time for her to waste at this point. Running off the ship and out of the open. Not sticking around to see if the other bots actually arrived back at the ship. She made sure to zig zag her way back to the Hall of records. If they actually managed to track her, she would have a little more time. to search the records. Maybe if she was lucky she would be able to explain herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Powering the main computer went without a hitch. Booted up and in working condition, just how she liked. It was still early in day and so there was still plenty of time to read and decode any file that could be retrieved from the mainframe. The bots who she had technically stolen from where already in a panic and attempting to track her and the generator down. It wasn't an issue she was too concerned about however. Reading over File names, it was simple to find what she was looking for. Any data that Trion didn't want read was in Proto Cybex, and any modern bot would be incapable of enciphering it without a basic understanding of the language. Smart move on his part, though he must have taught at least one bot to read it.

Solus made haste with the coordinates, multiple different items that had been shipped off world at some point due to the war. The coordinates were far off into the universe, a place that she herself had never been to or seen prior. Before she could actually research any information on the new planet she heard some sort of movement behind her to the left. She paused for a moment, pretending as if she hadn't heard it, realizing at that moment that she hadn't actually heard anything over comms in a while. They must have realized that they were being listened to. It figured that she had been too distracted to notice.

She placed both servos on her lap and spun her chair to her left, the chair giving a slight creak. The room only lit by the light of the screen, Solus looked into the dark corner of the room. She squinted her optics in suspicion, knowing that she was being watched.

"I will have you know I did not lie. I plan to return your generator once I am finished." She said aloud, waiting for some kind of response in return. The sound of movement came again, three bots entering her view. None looking too happy to see her. The First bot, quite tall in common Cybertronian era standards, took a step forward. The other two keeping their weapons at the ready.

"You claimed to were not a Decepticon, assaulted our fellow team member, and stole from my ship. Now you are accessing classified information. State you designation and reason for doing so. Otherwise we will be forced to detain you." He spoke clearly. He was correct though, she had not given them much reason to think of her in a good light. Solus vented, annoyed at the entire situation. 

"I fully apologize about your team member. I am not exactly good with bots who I do not know. And I have only known twelve other Cybertronians to be fair. I took your generator to power this computer, obviously so that I could gain access to the Hall of Records main frame. I am looking for information on the whereabouts of some belongings. What I have found so far is that Alpha Trion sent them away from Cybertron quite some time ago."

"You still have not told us your designation. I find it hard to believe that any bot has only known twelve others in their existence unless they are new sparks. Or you are a Nail who ha been hiding away."

"I personally do not know what a Nail is, but I am in fact quite aged. More on topic though, If I tell you my designation, you have to promise to believe me."

A simple request, but agreed, you have my word."

I am Solus. Solus Prime.

"What. You're...What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nail is just another term for a Neutral, for anyone who's wondering.
> 
> If the characterization isn't clear, She kicks Smokescreen. And in this chapter is answering to Ultra Magnus. I figure next chapter we'll get some introductions done!


End file.
